everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Darling Charming/@comment-30738996-20161213004436/@comment-29829935-20170110072845
Alright, So I'm gonna need to segment my reply since this is for multiple people in the chain. @Amasuca : I want to think that Darling is lesbian or at least bi, not because the kiss worked on Apple, I love your reasoning behind why the kiss worked, but because it would show how far we as a society have gone in accepting the various sexualities. I know in the book it is all but confirmed that Darling has the destiny of the Prince of Destiny, which is why her kiss would wake Apple. But since the webshow and tv specials don't exactly follow the books, your reason is probably what actually happened. Either way that kiss is a milestone for children's animation due to the fact that it was the first girl-on-girl kiss to happen in a children's show. @Nude Banana2 : How is stating your opinion on a subject that the OP clearly wanted opinions on going to hurt anyones feelings. While I agree that Amathyst's wording was wrong it doesn't change the fact that its an opinion. Also if you are going to use the reasoning of this is a kids show, why would they have various sexualities than you seriously need to watch Steven Universe, which is a children's show that has many clearly defined lesbian relationships. Also Apple was unconsious during the kiss, she didn't know Darling was the one to wake her up until later when she was told. Just cause Darling is a lesbian doesn't mean Apple is bi or one too. She accepted the kiss from Daring because she has spent her whole life accepting that one day her and Daring will get together and have a happily ever after. Honestly that scene where Daring and her talk on the balcony is one of my favorite scenes in Epic Winter (which was a disappointment of a movie in many respects for me, but thats just my opinion). Apple is a character who is scared of change and spends most of series actively fighting it, she is afraid of losing her happily ever after and when the person who was supposed to go through it with her turns out to, in reality, not be her prince, she gets scared. She accepts the kiss because she does love Daring and she wants it to work between them, so that not everything has to change. @Frfrfeffe4433 : I don't even know where to begin with you. Alright one, are you really saying you can't be a lesbian if you aren't married.... REALLY? Then are you saying that lesbians didn't exist in some states before their marriage was legalized. I'm a lesbian, I love girls, and I'm not married. Are you saying that I don't even know my own sexuality because I'm not married. I think you should think a couple of seconds before you post, unless you did and within those couple of seconds you somehow lost the braincells to realize what was wrong with your statement. If that's the case then I apologize for your loss and hope you recover soon. Second, As for my opinion on Apple, Darling and Daring's relationship look at my response to Nude banana2. Third, where in the world did Alvilda encourage swearing. She clearly stated in her response to Amathyst that that kind of language is not allowed. The reason previous members were banned immediately due to language is because that was their username and there isn't a way to change that. Amathyst has been around since last year and has been a member of the community for a while, so she clearly isn't a troll account made for the sheer sake of agravating and wasting everyone's time on this site. While her contributions are mainly just asserting and pushing her ships forward it doesn't change that she has been here for awhile and hasn't broken any rules before, so she only got a warning. Afterall it isn't like her account was made within the last week and seems to be commenting on accounts of all the other banned accounts that were obvious trolls in some sad attempt at self roleplay with herself. She has better things to do with her time, like go outside, make friends, eat food, maybe even go to school or work and you know HAVE A LIFE.